Byakuya niisama, ¿juegas conmigo?
by Sakurasheila
Summary: Bueno esto es una historia de caracter familiar que le dedico a una buena amiga mia :  espero que eso guste.  One shot : Byakuya/Hisana/Rukia


**_Ohaiyooo ^^_**

**_Este es un one-shot familiar que le dedico a una gran amiga mia. No creo que se lo espere para nada pero ella me dio la idea de este one shot y anoche lo reflexione mucho y esta mañana me puse a escribirlo. Se que es corto pero bueno yo lo he intentado ^^U espero que les guste y que dejen muchos rewiews que me animan a seguir._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Byakuya nii-sama, ¿juegas conmigo?_

No era un dia normal en la mansion de los Kuchiki, Hisana por fin habia encontrado a su hermana pequeña, Rukia. La pequeña Rukia estaba abrumada por toda la gente a la que estaba siendo presentada, tan solo tenia seis años. Iba de un lado a otro con su pequeño conejito rosa, con miedo de todo el mundo que la miraba. Adoptaria ese apellido ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Su hermana le sonreia pero ella miraba a otra persona. Ese hombre altivo que a la mayoria les daba miedo pero a ella le infringia un cariño especial, no sabia por que pero sabia que siempre que se cayese el la ayudaria.

Pasaron los dias y poco a poco se conocia cada rincon de la mansion. Jugaba a todas horas con ese conejo. Un dia sin previo aviso llamo a la puerta del despacho de Byakuya

- Byakuya nii-sama , ¿quieres jugar?

- No puedo estoy ocupado – respondio el – ve a jugar con tu hermana

Desolada salio de nuevo buscando a Hisana que estaba arreglando los bonsai del invernadero. Le sonrio al verla con el conejito

- Rukia , ¿me buscabas?

- Si nee-sama, le dije a Byakuya nii-sama que jugase conmigo y no quiso

- El esta muy ocupado

- ¿Por que?

- Es un hombre muy importante y tiene que trabajar mucho

- ¿Que haces?

- Arreglo a este pequeño arbolito para que se convierta en uno grande – sonrio

- ¿Podrias arreglarme a mi para crecer?

- Que cosas tienes – rio – creceras con el tiempo

- ¿Crees que Byakuya nii-sama me odia?

- ¿Por que dices eso?

- Por que nunca quiere jugar conmigo

Hisana entendio como se sentia Rukia.

- Rukia – sonrio- si quieres puedes ir al jardin a jugar, esperame alli, debo ir un momento al baño

- Esta bien nee-sama – sonrio sonrojada

Hisana fue al despacho de Byakuya a hablar con el sobre lo de Rukia. La veia tan triste por la negativa de el a jugar con ella que debia decirselo, aunque el no lo demostrase ella le importaba. Llamo a la puerta.

- Byakuya -sama

- Pasa

- Necesito hablar contigo

- ¿De que se trata?

- Se trata de Rukia, ¿podria pedirte un favor? No seas tan duro con ella, dile que estas ocupado cuando viene a buscarte para jugar

- Desde que pertenece a esta familia viene todos los dias

- Te admira mucho

- Entiendo, se lo dire con mas delicadeza

- Esta bien – dedicandole una sonrisa

Byakuya se levanto y se acerco a ella. La tomo de sus mejillas y la beso dulcemente en los labios. Rukia no habia podido esperar en el jardin y al oir a Hisana cerca del despacho de Byakuya se asomo y los vio besarse. No sabia por que los adultos se besaban asi y que significaba eso. Se sintio rara al verlo. Ellos se separaron y se dieron cuenta de su presencia, a Byakuya no le gusto nada que viera eso, Hisana la cogio sacandola de alli.

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Rukia

- Un beso – sonrio Hisana- Hay diferentes tipos de besos, el beso de cuando se quiere a alguien que es un beso en la mejilla como te los doy yo a ti o el beso de amor

- ¿Beso de amor?

- Si, cuando amas a una persona, cuando sientes que sin esa persona no podrias vivir, la persona con la que te cases recibira tus besos de amor con alegria

- Es bonito – dijo alegremente sorprendida

- Si – sonrie sonrojada besandola en la mejilla

- ¿Me quieres nee-sama? - tocandose la mejilla

- Mucho

- ¿Y Byakuya nii-sama me quiere?

- A su manera pero creo que si

Rukia sonrio ampliamente a Hisana muy feliz por sus palabras. Jugaron juntas sin saber que alguien las observaba desde la lejanía.

Dia tras dia antes de jugar Rukia iba a preguntarle a Byakuya si queria jugar con ella y todos los dias el respondia que no. Rukia se ponia algo triste y Byakuya estaba enfadandose de que siempre le interrumpiese. Un dia , como rutina, Rukia fue a ver si Byakuya queria jugar con ella pero no sabia que el estaba de mal humor.

- Byakuya nii-sama, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

- No, Rukia , ¿no entiendes lo importante que es mi trabajo? Vete a molestar a otra persona , molesta a tu hermana, eres muy molesta, pasas todo el dia vigilandome y me pone de los nervios que veas cosas privadas

Las lágrimas de Rukia brotaron lentamente por sus ojos y salio corriendo de alli sin rumbo fijo. La había dolido mucho las palabras de Byakuya, ¿era una entrometida? Seguro que Byakuya y Hisana estaban mejor sin ella, erea lo único que pensaba mientras corria con su conejito en brazos.

Las nubes se perfilaban oscuras en el horizonte y Rukia aun no habia vuelto. Hisana estaba muy preocupada y no sabia si decirselo a Byakuya, estaba tan ocupado con los informenes ultimamente que no tenia tiempo de nada . Salio a buscarla , empezo a llover a cantaros. Fue a decirselo a Byakuya, llamo a la puerta y abrio

- Byakuya-sama, mi hermanita ha desaparecido

Sin decir una palabra Byakuya se levanto y fue a buscar a Rukia.

Fuera llovia a cantaros y Rukia se refugio en un lugar que nunca habia visto. Tenia miedo de la lluvia, aunque mas bien era de los truenos. Retumbo el cielo y se escondio en una esquinita al lado de un gran altar con muchas fotos. Lloraba a la vez que se tapaba los oidos por no oir los truenos. Estaba triste por lo que le dijo Byakuya , habia sido cruel cuando ella no queria nada malo, solo jugar. Ese hombre no la queria, tan solo queria a su hermana por que era su mujer, solamente. Se dio cuenta de que habia perdido su conejito entre el miedo y la lluvia, miro a la puerta y vio una gran sobra. Se asusto.

- Aquí estabas, no es un lugar para una niña

Miro bien, era el, era Byakuya con su conejito en la mano mojado y lleno de barro. Lloro mas fuerte mientras el la cogia entre sus brazos llavandola a la casa para que Hisana la bañase y preparase. Hisana se lo agradecio y la limpio mientras ella lloraba a cantaros. La llevo a su cama, tenia fiebre , por culpa de la lluvia y el frio habia enfermado. Miraba a Hisana sin poderle decir nada, le dolian los ojos. Byakuya entro en la habitacion y la miró. Se agachó para mirarla bien y puso una mano en su frente retirandole el pelo y viendo que ardia, era fiebre.

- Duerme Rukia

Ella le miraba y cerro los ojos. Al cerrarlos sintio algo calido y los abrio de nuevo. Tan solo pudo ver como Byakuya besaba su frente con delicadez y se marchaba. Si la queria, la queria como la queria Hisana. Se durmio feliz al saber que realmente le importaba a ese hombre tan frio.

Paso una semana para que Rukia se recuperase. Hisana habia limpiado su conejito y cuidado de ella todo el tiempo. Rukia lo lanzaba al aire jugando y de repente se acordo de algo, hoy no habia ido a ver a Byakuya pero no sabia si ir por si se enfadaba. Decidio ir a verle. Llamo a la puerta y entro.

- Byakuya nii-sama

- ¿Si Rukia?

- ¿Juegas conmigo?

- Si


End file.
